Insanity
by Chicago
Summary: I'm pretty sure this would be a PG. This is my response to a challange. I think the title says, alot! Have fun! R&R!


Insanity  
  
By: Morwen  
  
::giggles:: Yup! I answered a challenge and was happy (kinda) with the end result. I think it shows the depths of my need for help from the kind men in sparkly white uniforms. Any-whoo. I don't own any ideas or characters in this fic. Except for 'Sir.' Wow. The first ronin fic I post and it isn't mine in any way, shape or form. Oh! Where did I get the challenge? http://www.angelfire.com/tv/cyesage/library/challenge.html Enjoy my brilliant piece of insanity. I need to go and find some chocolate.  
  
- Good Morning doctor.  
  
~ Good Morning doctor.  
  
- Did you find the test subjects?  
  
~ Hai, and I prepared them for the test.  
  
- Good. Let's begin shall we?  
  
~ (nods) Subject 'A', the young man with black hair, has spent the past three days listening to re-runs of Barney. Subject 'B', the Chinese lad, has been deprived of food for 48 hours. Finally, Subject 'C', the blue- headed boy, has been given 50 giant pixie sticks over the past 2 hours.  
  
- Perfect. You know it's kind of useful to be in the military. When you get bored you are allowed to do anything you want, as long as it's in the name of science..  
  
~ (is slightly worried) Doctor? What exactly is our thesis?  
  
- To prove, or disprove, that if under stressful, but different, circumstances several people, all nearly insane, put into the same room will drive one another over the edge.  
  
~ Oh. Doctor, is this legal?  
  
- Who cares. We can't get into any trouble for it, besides, who's gonna know?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kento hopefully looked around the small white room. There had to be food around here somewhere. He groaned. They hadn't let him have ANYTHING to eat for what seemed like weeks. Suddenly, a giant blue ball of cotton candy bounced into the room singing. He didn't care how weird that was. He was hungry and wanted food.  
  
"This is the song that doesn't eeeeeeeeend. Yes it goes on and on my frieeeeeeeeend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it waaaas, and they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song that." Rowen was hyper; the nice aliens in people suits had given him lots and lots of pixie sticks and taught him this great new song. He was off key, annoying, and enjoying it. He merrily skipped around the room avoiding Kento, who was trying very hard to catch him, and jumping over the very disturbed Ryo.  
  
Ryo sat against one wall. He hadn't moved since those people had brought him in here and he didn't plan on it. He would kill the purple dinosaur, but he needed to wait until the perfect moment. For the time being Rowen was keeping him busy, running around in circles like that, but it would help Ryo concentrate if he didn't bring him over so often. Every time that tub of purple ran toward him he nearly screamed and then lost the train of thought that he had had. That blasted song wasn't helping either; he couldn't get it out of his head. 'I love you.' "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! JUST MAKE IT END ALREADY!!!!!" He jumped up and pointing at the now frozen Kento who was standing near a very active Rowen, screamed: "IT ENDS NOW DINOSAUR!!!!" Laughing like a maniac Ryo jumped up and began chasing the 'dinosaur' around the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
~ They're not insane, just. strange.  
  
- Give it a little time..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
'Hmmmmmmmmm. Maybe I should've eaten the drumstick before going after the cotton candy. The meat seems to be the aggressive one. It has probably been plotting since it got here. I'll have remember that next time.' Despite the fact that he was running for his life Kento was still trying to capture the giant, talking, moving food. He couldn't get at the cotton candy right now so he'd have to focus on the meat. The cotton candy had climbed up onto a light on the ceiling and was watching with great interest as the drumstick threw lit silly string (which there was an ample supply of in the corner thanks to the doctors) at Kento. Needless to say, the situation was not looking good.  
  
"Betcha don't love me NOW, huh Barney? That's right. I HATE you! Run, run all you like. You cannot escape the wrath of Wildfire! HAHAHAHAHA! Flare Up Now! HEHEHEHEHE!" Ryo was running around with a lighter in one hand and a can of very old silly string in the other. It would have continued on like that except for the fact that the doctors decided it was time to put some food in the room. Meaning enough fast food from all possible places to fill an entire dump truck. Kento fell upon the food and began nearly inhaling it. Ryo stared for a moment before turning around from what he perceived to be the now dead dinosaur and cackled. "I have killed the ultimate evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Now all will worship me." He moved into a corner and began rocking back and forth occasionally muttering about being the ruler of the universe.  
  
Rowen watched all the happenings below with a mild interest. What he was more interested in now though was the fly buzzing around his head. "Dang airplanes. How many innocent birds have you killed by filling up the skies? Yeah that's right, come just a little closer and we'll let you see how it feels. Just a little closer, little bit closer." Eventually the fly came within reach and he let his hands fly around it with a loud 'CLAP.' He got a very happy look on his face and began swinging back and forth on the overhead light. "Pretty little birdies, free the little birdies! Birdies!" He continued on his impromptu song as he swung around flapping his wings like the birds that he thought he was saving.  
  
All in all the three looked insane in their own ways. No two were in the same world or even seemed to acknowledge that the others were in the room with them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
~ You were right Dr. Date. The hypothesis has passed its first test.  
  
- Well, I couldn't have done it without your assistance Dr. Mouri.  
  
= What's going on in here?  
  
- Sir! We were just conducting a test.  
  
= What kind of test?  
  
~ To see if prisoners with different sets of mental stresses would destabilize each other and do the job for us.  
  
= Oh. As you were.  
  
- Yes, sir.  
  
~ Sage?  
  
- Yeah, Cye?  
  
~ What should we do next?  
  
- I was thinking we could test the theory on people who have been brainwashed several times, and fought in a magical war, and are a couple hundred years old.  
  
~ Good idea. I've been meaning to repay Snake-boy for sticking that garter snake on my bed. (the two smile and step through a portal into the dynasty)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
(A young girl walks into a dark room and looks at the audience. She is wearing a nice black dress and her hair is pulled back into a very professional looking ponytail.)  
  
You have just left the Ronin Zone. A very strange place where reality meets the imagination of a fan fiction author. As you can see it is a very disturbing place. If you have any questions about the Ronin Zone or comments about what you have just seen e-mail our representatives at morwen_of_endor@yahoo.com. Thank you.   
  
~ Morwen ~ 


End file.
